Dead Space
Dead Space is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the ninety-ninth case of the game and the forty-third case of Pacific Bay. It takes place in Rhine Canyon, a district based in Pacific Bay. Plot Previously on Criminal Case, Chief Marquez thought that Colonel Spangler was not making any sense about the train crash and an escaped alien, with Amy Young wondering if Spangler lost his mind. So now, Chief Marquez decided to dispatch Amy and the player to investigate such nonsense by checking the Pacific Area Space Agency's launch pad to see whether or not Spangler went mentally insane. Amy and the player opted to do a security check at the Examiner-1 launch pad only to find an astronaut named Tom Nelson punctured to death with an abnormally huge hole on his chest, one day before he was to go to Mars via the Examiner-1. Amy and the player shipped Nelson's body to Roxie Sparks to launch the investigation. To advance through the investigation, Spangler allowed Amy and the player access to the US Army's War Room accessible only by top officials, specifically General Freeman. This allowed the team to find the murder weapon, which was identified as a laser gun. Freeman opted to court-martial Spangler for allowing the Pacific Bay Police Department unauthorized access to the War Room but after Brad Raybury was incriminated to be the killer, Spangler was ultimately cleared due to the cooperation he demonstrated in helping the team nab another killer. Brad thought the team had no proof that he killed Nelson but Amy told the candidate to drop the attitude by presenting the evidence incriminating him, proving that the player is a fast learner when it comes to science. Brad bowed down by admitting that he shot Nelson, but never knew that the murder weapon was fully functional. All Brad wanted to do was to play a prank on Nelson by pointing the laser gun at him, but in spite of Brad assuming that the laser gun was a toy, it killed Tom, and Brad was aghast to know about the hole the laser gun caused. Amy made it clear that a homicide is a homicide, so she stepped aside to allow the player to ship Brad before the Honorable Dante. At the trial, Brad stated that he didn't like Tom keeping all research files out of Brad's reach. Brad also had to state that the murder was an accident: if Tom had told Brad not to play with the gun, he would've went to Mars via space shuttle Examiner-1. Given that the murder was an accident, Judge Dante gave Brad an eight-year jail sentence with unannounced parole eligibility contingent on inmate behavior. Hours after Brad was incarcerated, Spangler asked the team to meet up with him at the desert festival in Rhine Canyon. Victim *'Tom Nelson' (found dead with a hole in his chest) Murder Weapon *'Laser Gun' Killer *'Brad Raybury' Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is right-handed. *The killer eats space food. *The killer knows astrophysics. *The killer’s clothes are stained with red dust. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Launch Site. (Clues: Victim's Body, Schedule, Mini Spaceship) * Examine Mini Spaceship. (Result: Spaceship USB Key) * Analyze Spaceship USB Key. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Megan Steel) * Ask Megan Steel about the Examiner-1 mission. (Prerequisite: Spaceship USB Key analyzed) * Examine Schedule. (New Crime Scene Unlocked: Desert Base) * Investigate Desert Base. (Clues: PhD Thesis, Spacesuit Helmet, Photo) * Examine PhD Thesis. (Result: PhD Student; New Suspect: Brad Raybury) * Ask Brad Raybury about the victim. (Prerequisite: PhD Student unraveled) * Examine Spacesuit Helmet. (Result: Strange Paste) * Analyze Strange Paste. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats space food) * Examine Photo. (New Suspect: Randolph) * Ask Randolph how he knew the victim. * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is right-handed) * Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 * Investigate War Room. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Top Secret File, Broken Device) * Examine Top Secret File. (Result: Photograph) * Analyze Photograph. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Astrid Saucer) * Ask Astrid Saucer why the Army considered her as a security risk. (Prerequisite: Photograph analyzed) * Examine Broken Device. (Result: Gun) * Analyze Gun. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Laser Gun; Attribute: The killer knows astrophysics; New Suspect: General Freeman) * Ask General Freeman about the murder weapon. (Prerequisite: Gun analyzed) * Investigate Training Capsule. (Prerequisite: Talk to General Freeman; Clues: Faded Note, Broken Object) * Examine Faded Note. (Result: Hidden Threat) * Question Megan Steel about her threat against the victim. (Prerequisite: Hidden Threat unraveled) * Examine Broken Object. (Result: Weird Plant) * Analyze Weird Plant. (12:00:00) * Ask Randolph about the strange plant he gave to the victim. (Prerequisite: Weird Plant analyzed) * Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 * Investigate Constellation Orb. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Faded Pie Chart, Top Secret Box, Torn Paper) * Examine Faded Pie Chart. (Result: Pie Chart Details) * Ask Brad Raybury about his pie chart accusing the victim. (Prerequisite: Pie Chart Details unraveled) * Examine Top Secret Box. (Result: Stress Ball) * Analyze Stress Ball. (09:00:00) * Ask General Freeman about the stress ball with the victim's face. (Prerequisite:Stress Ball analyzed) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Article) * Ask Astrid Saucer why she accused the victim of lying. (Prerequisite: Article restored) * Investigate Parking Area. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Empty Can, Orange Fabric) * Examine Empty Can. (Result: Red Dust) * Analyze Red Dust. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer’s clothes are stained with red dust.) * Examine Orange Fabric. (Result: Substance) * Analyze Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes.) * Arrest killer. * Go to Map to the Stars: Part 5. (No stars) Map to the Stars: Part 5 * Ask Astrid Saucer what’s wrong. (Available after unlocking the Map to the Stars) * Investigate Desert Base. (Prerequisite: Talk to Astrid Saucer; Clues: Crate of Tools) * Examine Crate of Tools. (Result: Faded Passport) * Examine Faded Passport. (Result: Randolph’s Passport) * Analyze Randolph’s Passport. (06:00:00) * Question Randolph about his fake official record. (Prerequisite: Randolph’s Passport analyzed; Reward: Spacesuit) * Investigate Launch Site. (Available after unlocking the Map to the Stars; Clues: Metallic Tube) * Examine Metallic Tube. (Result: Strange Liquid) * Analyze Strange Liquid. (09:00:00) * Ask Megan Steel about the experimental fuel. (Prerequisite: Strange Liquid analyzed; Reward: Burger) * Investigate War Room. (Prerequisite: Talk to Megan Steel; Clues: Torn Photo) * Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Alien Picture) * Confront General Freeman with the strange picture. (Prerequisite: Alien Picture restored; Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *The Additional Investigation chapter is named differently in this case, as with all other cases of Rhine Canyon. In this case, the chapter is dubbed "Map to the Stars: Part 5". Navigation Category:Cases of Pacific Bay Category:Cases Category:Rhine Canyon